Labyrinth Who?
by halliej96
Summary: What happens when The Doctor finds himself stolen away by The Goblin King and his only hope is 18 year old Sarah Williams to save him? But it looks like the odds are in his favour, since Sarah has already been through the Labyrinth before, or are they?
1. Going out

** I decided to do a cross-over between The Labyrinth and Doctor Who. :) R&R **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or The Labyrinth.  
**

**I hope enjoy, sorry it's so short it's just the setting of the story right now. **_

Sarah smiled as she looked into the mirror. Her parents were going out tonight and so was she, she was 18 now. So, her parents decided to hire a new baby-sitter just for tonight, so, she could go out with some of her friends. The doorbell rang causing Sarah to jump, "Coming!" She yelled.

She walked to the door and opened it. Her jaw almost dropped, the man standing at the door was gorgeous. He smiled at her, "Hello, I'm John Smith." He held out his hand for her to shake, "But most people just call me The Doctor."

Sarah shook her head to clear it, she took his hand and shook it, "I'm Sarah, I'm going to guess that you're the baby-sitter?" She asked not being completely sure, she was expecting some older lady, or teenage girl wanting to earn more money.

The Doctor nodded, "Yep, that's me, Mr. baby-sitter. Which I never really understood that saying, baby-sitter, why would you want to sit on babies? I always thought they were nice," he shrugged.

Sarah laughed, "Alright, Mr. Sm- I mean Doctor. Are you a doctor? Or is The Doctor just a nickname for you?" She noticed she was being rude and she stepped aside, "You can come in."

The Doctor stepped into the house and a shiver ran up his spine, he could just feeling the energy blasting from it. He then remember she asked him a question, he smiled, "Sometimes I am, when I need to be." She nodded, just slightly confused by his answer, but she just shoved it back into her brain. Then she yelled, "Toby! The new baby-sitter is here!"

Seven year old, Toby Williams come trotting down the staircase, grumbling. Sarah walked to him and hugged him, "Toby, this is The Doctor, he's your new baby-sitter for tonight. I'll only be out for a bit, be good, please?"

Toby nodded and Sarah stood, "Alright, I'll be back in two hours. Here's my number if you need me for anything," she handed The Doctor paper with her number on it. She gave Toby another hug then walked out the door.


	2. Dpov: Baby-sitting?

**This is the Doctors Point of view, sorry getting to the actual story is taking so long. I promise that next chapter will be the actual story. Well, I hope you like this, I tried really hard to get the word count up there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or The Labyrinth :(  
**

**Oh, also, R&R. Pleeeaaassseee? :3 I'll give you a cookie.  
**

**Welp, I'll shut up now so you can read. Bye 3  
**

* * *

The Doctor had landed just minutes before in a courtyard. His T.A.R.D.I.S had detected a strange signal from Earth and took him straight to where is was coming from. As it landed he fell to the ground, "Woah there, sexy." He patted the counsel lovingly.

He walked to the doors and opened them up, he breathed in the fresh earth air, he smiled. "It's good to be home." His smile grew, he had never called Earth his home before, but he thought he would continue to call it that. The word sounded amazing rolling off his tongue, he's protected this world countless times, more then he ever did for his own planet. He looked up at the blue sky, yeah, this world was his home.

He shook his head, "Oh, that's right, I was about to go do something." He jumped out of his blue police box and turned to yell for Amy then realization hit him like a bag of bricks. He stood there staring at the door for a couple of seconds, wishing she and Rory would walk out of his T.A.R.D.I.S hand in hand and everything would be back to normal.

He looked down and shook his head, trying to get the sad memory out of his head. He knew if he kept thinking about them right now, he would start crying. The Doctor didn't like to cry but his companions were his weakness, because he felt a love for them that he never feels for anything else. He knew Amy would be mad at him for traveling alone for so long. He just couldn't find a good companion, people like his past companions, fighters. People who never give up on life.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, he had work to do, the T.A.R.D.I.S didn't bring him here for nothing. He was obviously needed here or she would have never brought him. He pushed the button on his screwdriver and turned slowly, waiting for the beeping to get louder. Once it was louder he followed in a straight line, it getting louder and louder. The beeping quickened until it was just one noise, as he got closer to the source of the signal.

He came up on a normal looking home, to anyone else but him it just seemed like an ordinary house. Not to him, his senses were more heighten then the humans, he could feel it. He felt uneasy by it and he felt the energy rolling off the house, in 6 foot waves, every instinct in his body told him to run away from it, hop in his T.A.R.D.I.S and go as far away from it as possible. To say the least, it was creepy. He shuttered and felt a little paranoid, but then he smiled, his instincts telling him no is exactly why he walked up to the door.

He rang the door bell and he heard someone yell from the inside, "Coming!" He stood there waiting for a bit then the door opened to a girl dressed up and looking like to was about to go out. She stared at him with wide-eyes for a couple of second then she shook her head and her long brown hair fell in her face, slightly. The Doctor was just as surprised as she was, because he actually found her quite beautiful, she was wearing a knee high black dress that fit her figure perfectly. Her shiny brown hair was put half way up and curled at the bottom. The Doctor could say she was completely breathtaking.

He noticed he was staring at her and he decided to speak up, "Hello, I'm John Smith." He held out his hand to the young women, "But most people call me The Doctor."

She took his hand, half of his brain noticed that she had really soft hands but he ignored that half most the time anyway. He almost completely froze up when she actually started talking, she had a voice like silk, her words sounded like they slid off her tongue perfectly. "I'm Sarah, I'm going to guess that you're the baby-sitter?" She stared at him in disbelief.

The Doctor had to think fast, he didn't know how to take care of a child, he nodded. "Yep, that's me. Mr. Baby-sitter. Which I never really understood that saying, baby-sitter, why would you want to sit on babies? I always thought they were nice," he shrugged, it was true, he had no clue why they came up with that word.

She laughed, obviously taking it as a joke that he didn't intend to make. "Alright, Mr. Sm- I mean Doctor. Are you a doctor? Or is The Doctor just a nickname for you?" She stepped aside, "You can come in."

The Doctor stepped into the house and a huge blast of energy hit him, hard. He shivered, there was something going on in this house, there was no way that, that much energy could be coming from it and nothing be going on. He noticed she asked him a question and smiled softly, "Sometimes I am, when I need to be."

She nodded then she yelled, "Toby! The new baby-sitter is here!" The Doctor wondered if it was her child, he looked at her, she looked way to young to be a mother. He looked at the boy that came down the stairs, she was to young. He was way to old for her to be the mother, he wanted to sigh in relief. He didn't know why he was so relieved by the fact that she wasn't a mother, he thought it over for a couple of seconds, maybe because she wouldn't be able to say yes to travel with him. If he asked, which was very unlikely.

She was saying something to Toby and he smiled, she would be a great mother though, she looked like she was very protective and loving to him. She walked to him and handed him a slip of paper, "Alright, I'll be back in two hours. Here's my number if you need me for anything," he looked down at the digits on the paper as she walked out the door. He was sure they weren't going to need her, and he was totally wrong.


	3. Words not meant but said

**The Doctors point of view again. I'll get to Sarah's point of view soon enough.  
**

**I threw in a little bit of Toby's point of view in there too. I hope you like it. :) R&R  
**

**Anyway, thanks for the review, that meant a lot. There is a lot more of this story coming, I just have to type it up from my rough draft :D. Here's your cookie, setter28. *Hands cookie*  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or The Labyrinth. Sadly.  
**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**DPOV:  
**

The Doctor was searching everywhere in the house, trying to find the source of the signal, so far nothing. He was glad that Toby was in bed because he looked suspicious snooping around the house. He had to find out where the energy was coming from before Sarah got home and he had to leave.

He heard a noise from the living room and he froze, he sighed, it was Toby. He was jumping on the couch...again. He had put him to bed probably five times by now but he kept getting up, he was trying not to get mad, he's dealt with children before, but never for this long. Toby was so stubborn, he told The Doctor when he laid Toby down that he wasn't going to sleep, until Sarah told him a bed time story.

I guess the kid just really wanted his sisters bed time story, because The Doctor tried telling him one once and he wouldn't listen, he just kept tell The Doctor that his stories were no fun and he would start playing around again.

The Doctor walked into the front room, "Toby, you should be in bed, your sister said to have you in bed at nine." Toby continued to jump on the couch and acted like he didn't hear The Doctor, which frustrated him to no end, why didn't anyone ever listen to him? Not only children but adults too, they never listen, then they get into some sort of trouble. "Toby, please, listen to me. Go to bed," he was trying hard to keep back his anger and Toby saw that.

Toby shook his head and decided to egg him on, "Nope, I'm not sleeping! Your not the boss of me! You're not my mommy, daddy, or sissy!" He continued to bounce on the couch cushions.

The Doctor sighed and his anger slipped a bit, "Toby, I am the boss of you at the moment! Please, listen to me!" He was trying to hold his anger back but this child was pushing his patience, he had a time limit and Toby was wasting his valuable time.

Toby got mad that The Doctor yelled at him and he yelled back, "I wish Sarah was here, she would kick you out for being mean!" Toby jumped off the couch and landed on the ground in front of the couch.

Finally The Doctor snapped, he couldn't handle this kids stubbornness, not even Amy was this stubborn, "I wish Sarah was here so I could leave! I should have came to help anyway, I have much better things I could be doing then watching a bratty little kid!" As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them, he didn't realize how hurtful they were to Toby until he saw his eyes starting to swell up with tears. "Toby...I'm-"

Toby wiped tears that were rolling down his cheeks and he thought of Sarah's story, how mad she had gotten at him that she wished him away. An idea popped his head, and he yelled as loud as he could, "I wish that The Goblin King would come and take you away, right now!"

The Doctor was surprised by his words, he had never heard of a Goblin King before so he assumed it was just a story that Sarah told Toby. The Doctor sighed, "No one is coming to take me away, Toby. I'll be here until your sister comes home."

Toby shook his head wildly and wiped more tears away, "Yeah, there is, you meanie. The evil Goblin King is going to take you far away so you can't be mean to any more people! And no one is going to save you! Sarah wished me away and it worked, she had to go save me, but I won't save you, cause you're a meanie!"

There was a lite menacing chuckle that came from behind The Doctor, he swung around and there stood a tall blonde haired, just a couple feet away from him. The man made a perfectly round crystal appear in his hand and held it out before The Doctor.

The Doctor looked at the crystal, it was beautiful, it was completely clear and glistened in the light. When the light twinkled on it though, The Doctor thought he was going crazy, but he saw something. A face, not just any face, Roses' face. Every time the light would change it's spot, he would see another one of his old companions faces. His eyes went wide when he saw Amy's face in the crystal, he tried to reach out and grab it. "Amy?"

The blonde man pulled the crystal away before he could touch it, he held it out just so he could see Amy's face, smiling at him like she used too. Then he let it drop to the ground, it seemed like time had slowed down as The Doctor watched Amy's face change from smiling to crying.

The loud crash sound made The Doctor jump. The crystal had hit the ground shattering into a million pieces, looking like glitter that someone dropped. Suddenly The Doctors vision was obstructed by a lot of white smoke like the house was on fire, he swung around, franticly looking around for Toby. "Toby! Run, get out of the house!" Everything went black.

**TPOV:**

It was actually a quite funny sight watching The Doctor swing around like a crazy man. But then The Goblin king stepped around The Doctor and Toby stepped thinking it was funny and started getting scared as he got closer.

The Goblin Kind spoke softly to Toby, trying to make the child a bit less scared of him, he smiled, "Toby, now go call your sister. Tell her that The Goblin King took the baby-sitter and also...tell her...Jareth wants to see her again." He smiled a big wicked grin then disappeared with The Doctor, leaving poor Toby all by himself.

Toby didn't know what to do, he was so scared, he didn't mean for The Doctor to actually be taken away. He didn't think that he would actually come, he thought it only worked for his sister. There was only one thing to do. He had to tell the truth. He had to call Sarah.


	4. Author's note Please read

**Sorry guys, it's going to be a little before my next chapter.**

**I'm dealing with finals all this week.  
**

**So, I'll post my next chapter when I get the time to type it up.  
**

**I already have it written out, it's a longer chapter.  
**

**It might take me a bit to get it up.  
**

**But I promise as soon as I can I will.  
**

**Oh, and also.  
**

**R.I.P. the 26 wonderful children and adults who died at Sandy hook.  
**

**All my thoughts and prayers go out to the families of the victims of that horrific shooting.  
**

**I am so sorry.  
**

**Thanks for reviewing, and sticking with me so fair, I'm very slow.  
**

**Remember, R&R and I'll give you a cookie. *Gives ****Hatter93 and ****setter28 a cookie.***

**Alright, I'll stop talking now and let you go on with the rest of your day.  
**

**I'll have my next chapter up as soon as possible.  
**

**Sorry again for taking so long.  
**


	5. The Game Starts

Okay, guys. I'm super super sorry this took forever to put up. I've been busy, sick, and writers block. But here you go, the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please, Please, read and review. 3 Sorry again.

* * *

SPOV:

Sarah heard her phone ring, she picked it up, "Hello?" Toby's voice came over the phone, "Sissy, I did something very bad." Sarah spoke slowly, "What?" Toby started crying softly, "I wish the Goblin King would come and take The Doctor away. The Goblin King told me to tell you that he wants to see you." Sarah was completely shocked and frozen to the core then her mothering instincts kicked in and she was out the door, "Toby, I'm on my way don't move!" She hung up.

She drove to the house, she got out and run to the door, not every bothering to close the car door or get her stuff. She ran into the house, yelling out, "Toby! Toby!" She came around the corner into the living room almost running into Jareth, he caught her in his arms. "My you've grown, precious." He winked and gave her a smirk.

Sarah jerked away from him, "Where is my brother?!" She stepped back, "If you hurt him, I'll make sure you can't flutter back to the Underground." The Goblin King laughed at her useless threat.

Jareth smiled, "He's asleep, in his bed." He seemed distracted by a piece of his shirt, obviously getting bored of the conversation. He sighed and leaned up against the door frame, "I'm telling you the truth."

Sarah Stared at him suspiciously then looked around, "You took The Doctor, why isn't Toby running the Labyrinth?" She wanted very badly to run up stares and check if her brother was okay, but first she needed to get answers out of him before.

Jareth stared at the wall in front of him, this was becoming even more boring every second he stood there talking about this stuff, he just wanted to start his game, "He's way to young for my Labyrinth, it would be boring watching him trying to find his way. It would be no fun...No, I wanted an old pro to do my Labyrinth again, but it's either you or him. Or you don't even have to try,I'm offering the same thing I did all those years ago." He made a crystal appear and he moved it around in his hand.

Sarah shook her head, "No, no. I won't leave The Doctor to be turned into a goblin and left for all eternity, no one deserves that. I barely know him, but I know he doesn't deserve that. I'll save The Doctor, Goblin King, I did it once I can do it again."

The Goblin King frowned, "Come now, Sarah, you know my name. Call me by it rather then my rank. I think the last time we met we got well past the first name bases." He gave her another smirk.

She glared at him, "Take me to the Labyrinth and let me get started, Jareth." She spat the last word, anger seeping from her body like waves, but of course the Goblin King didn't notice, he was to high strung to notice peoples emotions towards him.

He smiled, "Why hurry? The Doctor is safe in my castle, I think and your time hasn't started yet." He smirked and pulled her into his arms and held her there while she struggled to get away from him. Jareth sighed, "Sarah, calm down, please." For the first time Sarah saw hurt in his eyes and that froze her where she stood in his arms. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm actually thinking quiet the opposite actually. You've grown so much, I can't believe it's really 15 year old you, it's been such a long time since we spoke last, My love." He looked at her in a weird way that made Sarah a bit uncomfortable.

She had seen the look before sometime back when she was with her last boyfriend, then the answer came crashing into her brain, he was going to kiss her. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Sarah's lightly, she was pushing away at first then she just fell limp and let him kiss her. She closed her eyes, thinking if she let him finally get over with his moment she would be able to get started on the Labyrinth.

When he finally pulled away, she opened her eyes, she was standing in front of the Labyrinth; alone. She looked around, everything looked exactly the same on the out side, but if there was one thing that Sarah learned from this place all those years ago, you should never take anything for granite. She walked a little ways to the pond she saw when she got there the first time, but this time with an exception, there was no Hoggle. She frowned, she was hoping to meet up with some of her old friends again, but I guess that wasn't going to happen.

That's when she heard a small grunt and something spray from behind her. She turned to see Hoggle walking the wall of the Labyrinth, doing what Hoggle did best; Spraying fairies. She smiled wide and yelled out, "Excuse me? Where are the doors?" Hoggle didn't even bother to look up, "Doors what doors?."

Sarah laughed lightly to herself and decided to act like she didn't know him for a little bit longer, seeing if he would finally look up and notice it was her, "Oh! It's hopeless asking you anything!" Hoggle sprayed another fairy, "Not if you ask the right quest-" he looked up and his eyes went wide, "Sarah!"

Sarah ran to him and gathered him up in a warm embrace, "Hoggle!"

Hoggle hugged her back, "Sarah, what are you doing back here?" He pulled away, kind of scared to find out the reason for Sarah's appearance, "Please tell me you didn't wish your brother away again?"

Sarah laughed then shook her head and sighed, "No, my brother wished his baby sitter away and no one deserves to be left here so I came to get him. His name is The Doctor." Hoggle nodded, it was kind of weird that Sarah's brother had wished away someone and Sarah had to pay the price, in Hoggle's mind that seem very unfair.

Hoggle smiled, "I'll help, let's get going, maybe we can find some of the old group and defeat Jareth, again." He snorted, "Some great king he is, he can't even control his own kingdom." Hoggle walked to the Labyrinth doors and they opened slowly, "Jareth didn't tell you about how much the Labyrinth changed, did he?"

Sarah was about to answer when a voice came from the doors and Jareth stepped out from one of them, "Now, now, Hoghead, Don't you go spilling all my Labyrinths secrets." He made a clock appear then he clicked his tongue, "You're losing time talking to your little friend, while the Doctor waits for you in my castle, trapped." He rolled a crystal down his arm and caught it in his hand.

He held it up to Sarah and a small picture of The Doctor showed up in it. He was in a cage and pacing back and forth, he sighed, "Please, Sarah, hurry up. I need to get back to Earth, back to my T.A.R.D.I.S." He looked so hopeless that it almost made Sarah's heart break for to reasons. He had no faith in her at all, she could kinda understand that but he could still give her a small chance. Also he looked so lost that she almost wanted to cry for him.

Jareth shook his head, "No faith in you at all. Sarah, why should you save him? He's not even grateful that you're trying." She looked at Jareth, so, she didn't see The Doctor pick up another crystall and look into it seeing her.

She sighed, "I'm not giving up, just because he doesn't have faith in me. No one deserves to be left here, unwanted."

Jareth dropped the crystal and just before it hit the ground it turned into sand, "Very well then, have fun in my new Labyrinth, precious." He hesitated for a second then lifted her chin and kissed her, gently before fading away, "Good luck."

Sarah turned to say something to Hoggle but he was no where to be found, "Hoggle!" She yelled out but there was no answer and she was alone. The doors of the Labyrinth standing open, just waiting to swallow her up and drop her into the game. She stared at the entrance for a while then she took a deep breath and made her way through the doors.


End file.
